The Ultimate Treasure
by gloomygraveyardgirl
Summary: Nick isn't the only Grimm in Portland, but the other has only recently returned after living with her captors for years. Will she remember Nick, and will Nick remember her? What is the big secret their mother held, and what is this important prophesy surrounding little Katy Burkhardt?


Victor rolled his suitcase to the front porch, where his uncle Monroe was waiting for him. He sighed, and decided that he would try to make the best of this. He didn't really agree with the whole vegetarian lifestyle, but if it would make his folks happy, he was willing to give it a try. Monroe helped him carry one of his bags upstairs to the bedroom he'd be occupying for an undetermined amount of time. It wasn't huge, but Victor liked that. It was cozy and den-like, which made blutbaden feel more comfortable.

"Okay, so… welcome!" Monroe said, trying to ease the tension.

Victor gave him a tight smile and said; "Yeah… thanks Uncle Monroe. It's cool of you, letting me stay here."

"Don't even mention it. Dinner is in a few hours, so I'll just go fix that now," Monroe replied before walking downstairs.

By the time Victor was unpacked and ready to go, dinner was finished. He sat at the table, and tried his best not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of the fake meat. Monroe obviously sensed Victor's discomfort, and cleared his throat.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but it's what we eat here, so…" Monroe said, trailing off.

"It's cool, Uncle Monroe. I'll get used to it," he said, more for himself than anyone else.

Victor took his seat across from Monroe and picked up his fork. He put on his brave face as he took his knife and carved into the fake meat. He wondered how they took veggies and made them into something that looked like meat. He took the chunk of meat and popped it into his mouth quickly. It wasn't too bad, but it was nothing like the real thing.

"So, how is it?" Monroe asked.

Victor cleared his throat and said; "I can honestly say it's the best veggie-steak I've ever eaten."

Monroe breathed a laugh at this and began eating his. They sat in an awkward silence after that, and Victor could tell that Monroe was equally as uncomfortable as he was. It's not that they had never met before- Monroe was Victor's uncle, for goodness sake. It's just that, most of the family had ostracized Monroe for his lifestyle, except for Victor's parents.

Victor had spent his childhood going back and forth between his home and Monroe's, but one day his parents moved them all down to Phoenix, and he didn't get to see Monroe as much. Now, after eight years of not seeing each other, there was a definite awkwardness in the room.

"So…" Monroe began, trying to clear the tension. "How are things at the university?"

"Pretty good," Victor sighed. "I'm a straight-C student!"

Monroe laughed and said; "Yep, been there."

It was quiet for a few more moments before Monroe asked; "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Victor thought for a moment. Technically, the answer was 'no'. He didn't have a girlfriend- at least, not a romantic one. He had a best friend, who was a girl, if that counted for anything. But she was dating the resident douche- Michael Branson. Just the thought of that Hexenbiest made Victor want to barf up his veggie steak.

After a few more moments of thinking, he said; "No, I guess I don't. I mean, I have a girl who's a friend, but I don't guess that counts."

Monroe smirked, sensing the boy's aggravation. "So you like her," he said.

Victor shrugged as he blushed and looked at his plate. Suddenly, the half-eaten veggie steak and mashed potatoes were very interesting to him. When he looked back at his uncle, he saw him smirking and giving him a knowing look.

Victor sighed and said; "Okay, maybe I do like her a little."

Monroe's smile widened. "Tell me about her," he said.

Victor gave Monroe and incredulous look that seemed to say _are-you-serious-right-now_, but Monroe just urged him to continue. He sighed and rolled his eyes before beginning his story. "Okay… her name is Katy, and she's in most of my classes. We were partners on this one assignment, and we became really good friends. She's really nice and we have lots of fun together," he explained.

"Is she pretty?" Monroe asked.

Victor's eyes lit up as he thought about Katy. "Yes. She's beautiful!" he said.

"Well, what does she look like?" Monroe asked again.

"She has this blonde hair, and it's so pretty- and it always smells like strawberries. And her eyes are so blue… it's like, water in the Caribbean. But, the thing is, she's… different," Victor said.

Monroe- who wouldn't let the smile leave his face- furrowed his brow and said; "Different how?"

"Well… I don't know. I mean, it's not just her looks that are pretty. Everything about her is beautiful. She has the sweetest personality of anyone I've ever met, and she has this… innocence about her. She looks at the entire world with this, naïve childlike view. It can be so frustrating sometimes, but she really does see only the good in people," he explained.

Monroe raised his eyebrow and said; "Well that's certainly interesting. I've never met anyone like that before. She sounds like a very lovely girl."

Victor's phone buzzed on the table, and he looked down. It was Katy, and it said she needed to speak with him urgently. She said she was in the school's library. "Um, hey… Katy just texted me, and she wants to talk. Do you mind if I…" Victor began, but Monroe cut him off.

"I don't mind at all. Go have fun," he said.

Victor thanked him and ran out the door. He was curious as to what Katy would need to speak with him about so urgently.

* * *

Katy was sitting beside of a parked car with her hand over her eye. Her boyfriend was getting worse with every day that passed. She knew she should end things with him, but she didn't want to make him sad. Plus, most of the time he lashed out, it was her own fault. She was quite stubborn. That's how she found herself sitting beside a parked car, praying to God that Michael wouldn't be able to see her. She didn't know what she had seen, or what was going on in her head, but it scared her more than anything else in her life.

She sent a quick text to Victor- maybe he could help.

* * *

**One hour earlier;**

_Katy was sitting in her normal spot at the library. She was studying hard- trying to keep her grades up to at least a B+. Even as a child, she would always strive for perfection- even though her childhood was hazy, and she did not remember much of anything. She sighed as she read the math problem in front of her, determined to make sense of it._

_"What are you doing here?" someone asked, and she turned to see Michael._

_"Oh, I was just finishing up some homework. I texted you," she said._

_"I didn't get it," he replied._

_She sighed and said; "Well, sorry. It's not my fault that it didn't go through."_

_"Watch it," he snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits._

_"Sorry," she mumbled._

_He took a seat beside her, and watched her intently as she worked on her homework. Her phone buzzed, and she read the message from Victor. He had just moved in down the street from her house, which made her insanely happy. They could talk whenever they wanted now. Michael took her phone out of her hand before she could text him back._

_"Why is he texting you?" Michael asked._

_"Because he's my friend," Katy replied._

_Michael rolled his eyes and dropped Katy's phone back onto the table. She picked it up and replied to Victor's message. "I don't want you hanging out with the weird kid anymore," Michael said._

_"What?" Katy asked._

_"You heard me. I don't think you should be hanging around him anymore," he replied._

_Katy scoffed and packed up her things. "That's really not your choice to make," she said._

_As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm- and it hurt. His fingers easily wrapped around her upper arm, and she knew she was going to have a bruise there tomorrow. She looked into his eyes, trying her best not to be afraid, but she knew it was useless. Once she saw how angry his expression was, her heart began beating frantically in her chest._

_"You're my girlfriend, Katy. It is my decision to make," he hissed._

_She took in a deep breath, and said; "Well maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Her voice did not sound too shaky, but it was soft. After all, they were in a library._

_"What?" he laughed. "You're breaking up with me?"_

_She squared her jaw as he laughed at her. That is one thing she couldn't stand- someone who made fun of her. "Yes," she said._

_His laughter died down, and his grip on her arm became increasingly tighter. Suddenly, before he could say anything, his face started shifting. It was the most frightening thing that Katy had ever seen, and she ripped her arm out of his grip. He looked just as shocked as he was. What had she just seen? His face looked… marred. It was practically demonic. She tried to run away, but her books were weighing her down. He sped in front of her easily._

_"You're a Grimm," he hissed._

_"What?" she asked._

_"I should have known," he continued._

_She shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked._

_"Shut up!" he said._

_"No!" she replied._

_He pulled his hand back, and then next thing Katy knew, she was on the ground. Her eye was throbbing, and she knew he had just hit her. This was the final straw- she'd had just about enough. She mustered as much energy as she could and ran out of the building as if it was on fire. She made it outside and hid behind a parked car, hoping Michael wouldn't see her._

* * *

She heard the door to the library open, and his footsteps receded. She leaned her head against the car and breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was cut short when a pair of hands hoisted her off the ground, and into a standing position. She looked at Michael, but his face wasn't like it was before. It looked… normal. His eyes were black as night, and he looked severely pissed.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

He laughed a humorless laugh and said; "Isn't that just like you Grimms'… you see something different, and you think there's something wrong with it."

His hands were gripping her upper arms again, in a vice-like hold. There was no way she would be able to wear tanktops this month. She knew he was about to hit her again, when someone pushed him away, and she fell to the concrete. She hit her head on the way down, but she was just happy that his hands weren't cutting off the circulation to her arms anymore.

She heard someone shouting, but she couldn't make out who the voice belonged to. She heard a scuffle, and then a car drove away. All she saw were a pair of black sneakers before her world went black.

* * *

Victor had parked his car across the street from the library, and saw someone hiding behind a car. He watched as Michael walked out of the library, and rounded the corner. He cut through an alleyway that led him straight to where the person was hiding. Victor looked harder- he saw the girl's pale skin and beautiful blonde hair. It was Katy... but why was she hiding?

Victor saw Michael lift Katy up forcefully by her arms, and he jumped out of his car and rant to help. Michael's hand was raised, and about to come down on her face, but Victor got there before he could hit her. He pushed Michael into the street and punched him in the face. Both of them were fully woged, and Victor couldn't help but hope that nobody showed up to stop them right now.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michael yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing," Victor replied.

Michael was breathing heavily, and Victor was panting like a dog. "What, are you in love with her or something?" Michael asked.

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" he replied.

Michael just shook his head. "That's very unfortunate for you, my friend. She has a little secret of her own. If I were you, I'd watch your head," he said before getting into his car and peeling out of the parking lot.

Victor walked back to where Katy was, but she was passed out by the time he got there. _She must've hit her head,_ he thought. When he picked her up, he gasped and almost dropped her. Her face was... different. Her skin had taken on a pinkish hue, and it was shimmering- like she had put glitter powder on her face. There were designs of flowers going up the side of her face, and down her arms. Her hair had brushed away from her ears when he picked her up, and he saw that the very tips of her ears were pointed- not elongated, just... pointed. He put her in the passenger seat, and she began to stir. She opened her eyes a bit, and he saw them shining a beautiful green color.

Then, as quickly as they opened, they closed again and she was unconscious. Her features went back to normal. He shook off the shock of what he saw and took out his cellphone.

_Hello?_

"Uncle Monroe, it's Victor," he said.

_Oh hey, how did it go with Katy?_

"Um... undetermined. I kind of need some help. It's a... wesen thing," he replied.

_Oh... Okay. Do you know where the spice shop is?_

"Yep."

_Meet me there. Tell Rosalee I sent you._

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Monroe," Victor said before hanging up the phone.

He looked over to his best friend, sitting in the passenger seat. What was she, and what was with Michael's warning. _Watch your head..._ What did that even mean?


End file.
